<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a bunch of pitiful sonnets by froggybaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294889">a bunch of pitiful sonnets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggybaby/pseuds/froggybaby'>froggybaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Poetry, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Forgive Me, Getting Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Love Poems, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Hate Me, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Ships It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggybaby/pseuds/froggybaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So Jaskier is left with two emotionally constipated friends, one who he is very much in love with, a bunch of pitiful sonnets, and an awful headache. Nothing really new, he tells himself, for a broke bisexual music student with a sore spot for unattainable people with a secret heart of gold. He sighs, again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Witcher and all the characters and references that are linked to it belong to Andrzej Sapkowski<br/>I take no credit whatsoever for them and merely write about them </p><p>Hi :) this is my first fic, I'm extremely nervous.<br/>I have no idea how to tag, credit or even beta-read something. I am not close with anybody on this platform but I'm doing my best to learn !<br/>In this work, Jaskier is 20 and Geralt is 21, they're both college students, and obviously they're also both idiots in love.<br/>I've got quite a lot of time with the quarantine so I'll be updating this often. There won't be more than 5 chapters, I think.<br/>I am secretly proud of the silly poetry in there.<br/>English is not my first language :)<br/>Hope you enjoy the first chapter !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier had never been afraid of relationships. It doesn't mean he never got hurt, he actually had pretty awful exes, but he did not consider himself a coward when it came to love. He flirted with pretty much everyone he ever crossed paths with, and often found himself taking the first step towards something more serious. Commitment was never truly an issue for him, and while he did not think of himself as trophy boyfriend material, he was more the guy that got cheated on that the guy that cheated. That being said, he liked sleeping around, and indulging in activities that his parents would found oh so unsavoury. But it only made him a pretty open and nice guy, didn't it ? No, Jaskier was definitely not afraid of people, and least of all relationships. It was his territory, his way of dealing with shit, even !</p><p>Then why is his damn hand shaking so hard ?</p><p>Letting out a long sigh, Jaskier sits back and drops his pen on his book. « It's just a stupid poem », he reminds himself. « A stupid poem you've been working on for two hours now, that you're supposed to give to your best friend you've been in love with for two years » adds the little voice in the back of his head. Touché. Trying to gather his thoughts before he completely loses his concentration, Jaskier reads what he's written.</p><p>pools of gold<br/>
and amber shades<br/>
i'm never cold<br/>
trapped in your gaze</p><p>like a mountain<br/>
you look unreachable<br/>
and i did have to train<br/>
to see you as loveable</p><p>but now you're in my head<br/>
i want you to know how<br/>
i can't see the years ahead<br/>
without you there somehow</p><p>It's not too shitty. Some of the words dont't even rhyme, and he definitely has to work on the amount of syllabus he squeezes in there, but it's not like he plans on singing them to Geralt, or even say them aloud anytime soon. He'd like to tell simpler things in his poems. Things like « you're easy to write for ». Except that it's a blatant lie. Well, technically, Geralt is a great source of inspiration for Jaskier. He might even call him his muse. Not that Geralt needs to know about this particular one-sided development of their relationship status. But however inspiring Geralt and his good-looks are for Jaskier, he just also happens to make him incredibly nervous. </p><p>Which is not really anything new. In fact, Jaskier had been feeling like a nervous wreck since the day he met Geralt. Sure, he could relax in his presence, they wouldn't be the friends they are otherwise. But the smallest gesture from the older man was always enough to bring back those stupid butterflies in his belly. At least, the guilt was gone now that Yennefer and Geralt had split up. He's not a home-wrecker, thank you very much. Jaskier would have hated for his feelings to disturb a well-deserved peace. Seeing the kind of « peace » the two lovebirds managed to create, he would only really have been just another reason for them to shout at each other, but still. Maybe Jaskier should not have been so relieved when Geralt told him Yen was moving out, but between the obvious concern for both of his friends and his own awkward feelings, he couldn't help but see their breakup as a blessing. Maybe because it also allowed him to hope for something. Whether it was a little bit more of Geralt's time, or even, if he allowed his mind to run, trying to date the lone wolf himself.</p><p>So Jaskier is left with two emotionally constipated friends, one who he is very much in love with, a bunch of pitiful sonnets, and an awful headache. Nothing really new, he tells himself, for a broke bisexual music student with a sore spot for unattainable people with a secret heart of gold. He sighs, again.</p><p>He neatly tears the sheet from his notebook and folds it. Promising himself to slip it into Geralt's bag tomorrow, he sticks it in his phonecase and goes to bed.</p><p>Sleep doesn't come quickly that night. It barely comes at all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the second chapter ! Thank you for the kudos and feedback on the first one, I was beyond thrilled !<br/>so I think POVs will be alternating between the two of them ??<br/>Geralt of Rivia is soft and you can't convince me otherwise<br/>I hope this lives up to expectations !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt's day sucked. His first class was cancelled, but he didn't have enough time to go back to his flat. He spent the first period smoking in the harsh winter wind, only to learn afterwards that his very few friends had all been chatting away and drinking coffee in an empty classroom. Waiting for him to show up. Perfect. Then he tried to buy lunch and realized he had no money left. His boss still hadn't paid him the extra hours he did last saturday, and Jaskier had to pay for his food. The cafeteria was crowded and the back of his head quickly started to burn. Triss had lended him painkillers between classes a few days ago, so he took one, but he knew the migraine would be back before the end of the day. By noon, Geralt is in the worst mood he has experienced in a long time.</p><p>He's close to calling it a day and bail on his afternoon classes to go back to his flat and have his panic attack in peace. He almost snaps and starts putting on his jacket to get the hell out of here when a movement catches his eyes. Geralt turns around just in time to see Jaskier's hand hovering over his bag. The younger man, unaware he's being watched, slips a piece of paper into one of the bag's pockets, and quickly sits back in his chair.</p><p>What the fuck was that ?</p><p>Geralt slowly turns back to his plate. Nobody has noticed. Jaskier seems nervous, but not troubled in the least about what he just did, as he's more than happy to dig into his food. Geralt doesn't understand. He can't really read people, Melitele knows he has tried, but he can hardly understand what people mean when they speak directly to him (sometimes they say things with their mouth and their face apparently mean to express different things ?!), so he really can't bring himself to try to get what « secretly slipping a piece of paper into your best friend's bag » means.</p><p>Maybe if he reads what is written on it he'll get a better viewing on the situation. Cursing at his slowness, he grunts a goodbye to his friend, calling a smoke break. He clears out his food, gets his bag and heads outside. </p><p>He can finally breathe, and takes a few minutes to just clear his head and drag on his cigarette. His fingers reach into his bag, and he grabs the paper. Something Jaskier wants him to have, but doesn't want him to know who it comes from, Geralt notes. Well, so much for Jaskier's secret plans.</p><p>He slowly unfolds it, and Jaskier's neat handwriting appears in front of his eyes.</p><p>He starts reading and suddenly it's just a tad bit too much for him. He closes his eyes, and promises himself to go back to his flat straight after that. Taking a few breaths, he smoothes the paper between his calloused fingers, and re-reads the words.</p><p>Jaskier wrote this. For him.</p><p>It's not entirely a surprise. Jaskier always had a thing with words, and poetry. Even if this one sounds a little bit silly, goofy even. Jaskier always follows Geralt around town composing soft songs on his stupid pink ukulele. Jaskier always sings the sweetest tunes at the parties he manages to drag Geralt to, serenading ladies and gentlemen with his precise words and angelic voice. Jaskier is a music student with a literature minor, for Melitele's sake. The part that surprises him is that Jaskier wrote this for him. He probably sat at his desk all evening , gently nibbling on his pen like he always does, writing down ideas just for Geralt. Just for him.<br/>
That night, Geralt stays awake, brooding in his living-room, not even bothering to try to sleep. He may be a bit clueless when it comes to people's emotions, but he is no fool. This poem looks too much like a love confession. It shouldn't make Geralt blush like that. He's a 21 years old history student with a big motorbike and an insufferable solitary attitude. The butterflies in his belly have no business fluttering like that at 1 am.</p><p>He can't afford to hope, and he especially can't afford to get his heart broken right now. The shit with Yennefer had been very hard to process for someone like him. His burgeoning feelings for the chatty musician had been even harder to admit. He needs a lot of things, like a good beer with his brothers, or visiting Ciri, but a broken heart is not in the list. Though he can't help but wonder. This must mean something, right ? It looks pretty clear that Jaskier is describing a heart-warming affection, no matter what kind of « affection » it turns out to be.</p><p>Quickly before going to sleep, he writes down a few ideas in his phone's notes. Mentally cursing himself for his lack of vocabulary, and overall lack of talent at expressing what he means, he decides on the simplest way of responding to Jaskier :</p><p>I am not good at this kind of things<br/>
But I'd like to know more about those things you wrote<br/>
I think of you, often</p><p>He doesn't put his name on the scrap of paper. Jaskier will know. He will.</p><p>Rubbing his eyes with his fists until he sees stars, Geralt decides it's time to get some rest. Maybe tomorrow will be better. It probably will. He allows himself a happy hum before he falls asleep. Jaskier likes him. He can deal with everything else in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Geralt is a bit dense here but we love him for it.<br/>Thank you for sticking to this small story !<br/>I'll update soon<br/>Kudos and comments appreciated &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so happy I can update this without any troubles.<br/>I loved writing this chapter, especially the end.<br/>Thanks again for the kudos and feedback on the last chapter :)<br/>I barely proof-read this so if you spot any mistakes don't hesitate to tell me !<br/>love &lt;333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier is worried. He's a worrying mess. With a worrying amount of coffee in his body. And a worryingly absent best friend. The fact that Geralt didn't show up to class this morning is not unusual in itself. Sometimes, he has to take a day off to do... whatever he has to do. Calm down. Pay a visit to Ciri or his dad to settle something. He never misses too much classes, and he even makes it a priority to send Jaskier a message so the musician doesn't worry himself sick all day.</p><p>But Jaskier can't help but link Geralt's absence to his poem. He knows he's overthinking this, that it's just a normal day-off. What if it's not ? What if Geralt never wants to see him again ? Jaskier knows he didn't exactly go the extra mile to hide who the poem was from. Geralt doesn't know many people who write poetry, and Jaskier even slipped the paper into his bag in daylight, in the middle of the cafeteria. But that was all because he thought there was a good chance of Geralt taking it well. He actually trusted his instinct on this one. What if he completely misread the situation ?</p><p>Shaking away his troubling thoughts, Jaskier speeds up. He's going to be late to his lute class if he doesn't hurry up and reach the music building in five minutes. He's always late, because he usually spends the hour before this course pestering Geralt into having an actual conversation, and times really does fly. He also doesn't really want to go because there's few students during this particular class (which sounds pretty normal for an expensive optional class about medieval instruments), one of them being his ex boyfriend Valdo Marx, or as Jaskier likes to call him, The-Worst-Ex-And-Human-Being-Ever. They hadn't lasted long but Jaskier's confidence had been nothing short of crushed by Marx's pride and snide comments. He had needed to keep Geralt and Yen from physically attacking him. He chuckled at the thought.</p><p>The next hour went exactly as Jaskier expected it to go. Valdo ranting about his latest song and his contract with a supposedly big label. Jaskier pretending he doesn't care and concentrating on his instrument, the back of his eyes burning from embarassment and jealousy. He's just a frustrated angry mess by the time he walks out of the building. The last remnants of what was left of a good mood are reduced to ashes when he thinks about his stupid dorm bathroom that has run out of hot water. He dramatically sighs. Ruined. This day is ruined. If Geralt was here, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Jaskier would probably have dragged the poor bastard to the closest bar to rant about his bitchy ex-boyfriend over a beer by now, and honestly how did Geralt even manage to keep up with him on a daily basis ?</p><p>Jaskier laughs darkly and tries to push these kind of thoughts in the back of his head again. He doesn't need to burden himself by expecting the worst. He knows Geralt is his friend, he just has special ways of showing it. He won't let anxiety get the better of him when he can actually trust what he knows about the other man.</p><p>Jaskier grabs a coffee on his way back to his dorm and tries to clear his head. Maybe he'll spend some time composing instead of going out, for once. When he unlocks and opens his dorm door, he has to force it a little. Bending down, a small, white square of paper catches his eye. He picks it up, a quiet, untouched hope flaring in his chest.</p><p>After setting his bag down, Jaskier quietly sits on his bed and unfolds the note. He recognizes the messy handwriting right away, and he immediately allows the small flicker of hope to turn into a full fire. The simple words are so much like Geralt. Anyone would be disappointed to get such a small, awkward note. But not Jaskier. Jaskier knows Geralt, he has learnt how the other man communicates. This is the closest thing to a confession he's ever gotten from the man. Warmth spreads through his body, as he leans against the wall. He's burning up with a hope he can allow himself to have. His bad day just washes away as he cradles the small piece of paper.</p><p>He finds himself wanting to hear his friend's voice. He feels like he hasn't heard it in ages. Jaskier fetches his phone from his pocket, and immediately dialls Geralt's number. He doesn't give himself enough time to back away from this, and sticks the phone to his ear, heart beating fast.</p><p>''Jaskier.''</p><p>Jaskier takes a deep breath.</p><p>''Geralt. H-hey. You weren't there today. Is everything okay ?''</p><p>''Yes. I needed a break. I told my teachers. I also told you not to worry.'' His voice is rich, deep, as always. He seems calm. Jaskier tries to stop his heart from beating it's way out of his chest.</p><p>He burns to ask him about the paper. He wants to hear it from Geralt, even if it's so obvious he's the one who wrote it. He just wants to tell him everything right here, right now. But he doesn't. Geralt needs time, and Jaskier respects that. So instead, he just chats away about his day. He treasures every little hum coming from the other side of the line. Geralt even tells him about a few things he did. A paper he turned in he was proud of. How is motorbike has been a pain in the ass. </p><p>Jaskier hums and smiles and agrees, and he falls asleep listening to Geralt's calm and settling voice.</p><p>The first thing he sees when he wakes up is the note, folded on his nightstand. It makes him smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sooo yeah the angst turned into some good old fluff. I had a blast writing this, I hope you enjoyed reading it.<br/>They're big goofs :')<br/>Thanks for sticking with this &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this is a bit late ! we're nearing the end don't worry.<br/>I'm exhausted right now ! I stayed up late to upload this.<br/>I finally wrote Yen into this story I hope I don't disappoint ! I had fun writing her<br/>Love y'all &lt;333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>''Hurry up, Geralt. I don't think I need to remind you that if you want a seat at the bar and not in the middle of the crowd we actually have to get there early. Come on.'' Yennefer hisses at him while he exits her car.</p><p>Geralt sighs and catches up with her. After a few minutes of walking, they reach a nice-enough looking bar. A bright neon sign announces it's name : The Lark. The place to be for free concerts and excited students. There's already a bunch of people inside, but the place isn't crowded. Yennefer walks inside, and Geralt is left to follow her. As always, he thinks, smirking. Yennefer waltzes around, all pretty dresses and intimidating glares. And Geralt, from time to time, settles on following her for a fun night out. He realizes he's lucky to have an ex like her. He might even say she's even better as an ex than as a girlfriend. Not that he'd ever admit in front of her that he enjoys her company so much nowadays.</p><p>But he remained thankful. Even if she had to drag him places sometimes, she definitely made his life better. And she even liked Jaskier now. Enough to drag Geralt to this kinda shitty bar to see his concert. Not that Geralt didn't like Jaskier's music, but he definitely needed someone not too dull with him if he wanted to survive a place like this one.</p><p>They both settle at the end of the counter that faces the small stage and order beers. A strange, gnawing feeling settles in Geralt's stomach, and he almost thinks that it's stress. But there's nothing stressful about this situation. It's just anticipation, he decides. He hasn't seen Jaskier play in a long time. He's seen him composing, writing, trying out new things, and he knows the younger man is fishing for a contract. These small concerts are very important to him. Geralt knows he puts his best out there for every crowd, even when they're just drunk arses and uninterested patrons. His heart quietly aches for the struggling young man, knowing he deserves more than that, even if Jakier is ever the optimistic and doesn't actually complain that much about his disappointments. Jaskier is always a sunshine about everything no matter what happens to them, Geralt realizes, and he might be the most positive thing in his life right now.</p><p>Yennefer smiles at him with a knowing look, and he doesn't even have time to bite out a snide remark before the bar quietens down and the stage lights up. Jaskier isn't the only one to perform tonight. A girl with an electric guitar starts the programmation, and Geralt turns back to Yennefer, trying to talk to her over the angry shrieking of the instrument. They order a second beer and raise their voice a bit.</p><p>''I'm so glad I made you come here. Jask's going to be glad.'' Yennefer grins, a mischievous twinkle in her purple eyes.</p><p>Geralt huffs.</p><p>''I don't need you to come here. I was going to come anyway- don't give me that look, Yen.''</p><p>''You were absolutely not going to come here on your own, you big idiot. You would have stayed at your appartment and spent your evening overthinking.''</p><p>Geralt raises an eyebrow. </p><p>''Overthinking ? Pray tell me what would have me lying awake at night.''</p><p>Yennefer takes a sip of her beer, and slightly raises her voice.</p><p>''Totally overthinking. Whatever you have with our little musician. Don't actually think about denying it right now. I'd bet all my money you are working yourself up, stressing over it. Almost as much as he is, at least.''</p><p>''Do you actually spy on us on your days off ? Or maybe it's your crazy instincts ?''</p><p>''He told me about pretty much everything.'' she smirks.</p><p>He sighs and plays with his pint. It's too complicated. He's 90 percent sure they like each other. Just this morning he'd woken up with his phone's shape imprinted on his cheek from falling asleep with Jaskier on the phone. He had gotten the POEM for Melitele's sake. Why the fuck can't he make a move ?</p><p>''Earth to Geralt. You okay old man ?''</p><p>''Yeah, yeah... It's just unnecessarily complicated. What did he tell you about exactly ?''</p><p>''He doesn't know how to get to you. Something along the lines of not wanting to disrespect your boundaries. He was distressed, to say the least. Imagine Jaskier being for once in his life worried about someone's boundaries. I think it'd be safe to say he's got more than a crush here, Geralt.''</p><p>Geralt just grunts. He knows he should answer, but he also knows Yennefer will understand his silence. A thousand thoughts are running around his head, screaming at him how easy it would be to just get it over with. To walk up to the musician and just plant one on him. But a wise voice at the back of his head tells him to wait. To do things in the right way and actually talk to Jaskier. Geralt considers doing that, and maybe he wouldn't fuck this up.</p><p>He's about to ask for another beer when a familiar voice echoes around the room. Geralt slowly turns around on his barstool and his eyes land on Jaskier. He's wearing jeans with a bright blue shirt. His shoes are silver, and so full of glitter they project tiny rainbows on the planks below him. His instrument is surprisingly simple. His old acoustic guitar. It's a nice touch. Geralt sees an electric one waiting behind the singer, resting on a chair. </p><p>His gaze returns to Jaskier and he only notices now his face. His very pretty face. With his hair messily slicked back with hairclips, a few short-ish strands falling back into his eyes, and what seems to be pink gloss on his lips, the younger man looks as if he walked straight out of a fairytale. Geralt blinks, well-aware he must look like a gaping fish. Yennefer elbows him and he can't even bring himself to strike back because she's so right when she mocks him. He's totally gone for the man.</p><p>''Hi, I'm Julian, but you guys may all call me Jaskier. I'm here to spice up your evening with just the right amounts of rock'n roll and poetry. Enjoy it !''</p><p>The crowd cheers, and Jaskier grins at that. Geralt knows it's his not-so-guilty pleasure. The public seems good and eager tonight.</p><p>Jaskier plays a few covers first, quickly switching to the electric guitar, and keeps his own material for the end of his performance. His voice echoes around the room in a way that makes Geralt shiver more than he'd like to admit. He steals everyone's breath when he sings ''Where is my mind''. Yennefer enjoys it all, even though she's very concentrated on reading Geralt's usually stone-cold expressions.</p><p>At some point, the mood shifts. Jaskier takes his acoustic guitar from where it was resting. He looks beautiful, and tired, Geralt thinks.Then the other man starts to sing and the room falls in a respectful, fascinated silence. </p><p>It's pure poetry that slips out of Jaskier's mouth. His voice is a bit hoarse from his previous singing, but the slight trembling it brings is so utterly perfect. Geralt recognizes the song, from hearing his friend working on it and humming it before. It's easy to understand, suddenly, why Jaskier took so much time choosing the words and balancing the chords. It all comes together for moments like this, when Yennefer suddenly stops playing with her glass, when Geralt is on the edge of his stool, and the room is silent, so empty and so full at the same time.</p><p>At some point during the song, Jaskier scans the crowd, and catches Geralt's eyes. Golden meets blue, and there's a split second of utter silence, as they both just stare into each other.</p><p>Yennefer must have texted him, otherwise the musician would certainly have struggled more to spot them. But here he is, and he doesn't look away once. Geralt feels trapped in Jaskier's blue eyes, but he decides right here that he'd not mind it very much if he never escaped. </p><p>That's when he realizes that the poem he's been waiting for is being sung to him right now. As Jaskier holds his stare, Geralt listens carefully to his words, and they're so beautiful and true that it becomes too much. As much as Geralt dreads breaking the moment, he needs to breathe, and so he tears his eyes away from Jaskier's. The bar feels too hot, and people have been unconsciously moving closer to where he and Yennefer are seated.</p><p>Jaskier sings the last note as Geralt storms off into the cold night. </p><p>He can hear cheers from inside, and his friend's voice bidding everyone a good night. Rubbing a hand over his face, he leans against the wall and lights a cigarette. Just when his breathing starts to slow down, a door slams open next to him, and suddenly he's in front of Jaskier. The other man looks almost as dumbstruck as him, and for a quick moment Geralt considers just running away to Yennefer's car.</p><p>''Geralt. Hi. You okay ?''</p><p>So much for running away.</p><p>''You were good. Tonight. You were... good.'' Geralt struggles with his words, and silently curses himself. He prides himself for the blush on his friend's cheeks, though.</p><p>Jaskier is about to answer when Yennefer finds them.</p><p>''Good, you're both here. Geralt, if you don't stop walking out of events without a word like that, I'll physically force you to stay and explain to me whatever the fuck is going on. Jaskier, sweetie, do you want me to drop you off at the campus ? We took my car.''</p><p>They both take their time to understand the pretty witch's sentence, and when they do they stutter a ''sorry'' and a ''yes'' at the same time. Yennefer just sighs and starts walking. One day she won't be so tired because of these two idiots. But today is apparently not that day.</p><p>The car is a few blocks away, and the streets they cross don't have many lights. Yennefer and Jaskier are chatting quietly, as she leads them through the dark. Geralt simply follows her alongside the musician, and he starts to relax a bit as the night envelops them. Their shoulders brush, and Geralt can feel their hands barely touching when they have to squeeze in a tight alley.</p><p>At some point, he feels a warm hand slipping into his. He doesn't have time to register why his pulse is echoing so loudly in his head, and he just squeezes Jaskier's hand in his. Geralt's pretty sure he can hear the other man's heart beating it's way out of his chest. The musician's hand is soft, and he can't help but touch the calloused fingertips. Jaskier smiles, looking at nothing in particular.</p><p>They don't let go of each other's hands until Jaskier has to get out of the car and return to his dorm. Slowly they pull away, and Geralt feels like someone just dumped a bucket of cold water on his head. He could run after the other and grab his hand again. He really could, but he doesn't. Instead, Geralt sinks in his seat, and smiles to himself.</p><p>Before Yen drops him off at his place, he catches her knowing smirk in the rearview mirror.</p><p>''Fuck off, Yen''</p><p>''Hey, I'm happy for you.''</p><p>''Hmm. Whatever. Good night.''</p><p>Yennefer shakes her head.</p><p>''Good night, you big goof.''</p><p>That night, Geralt unconsciously cradles his hand on his chest while falling asleep. A few miles away, Jaskier does the exact same thing, a hopeful smile playing on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is heavily inspired by a scene in one of my favourite movies, Le Fabuleux Destin d'Amélie Poulain. If you can watch it, go for it !!! I think the english version is just called Amelie.<br/>This chapter is short as fuck but I'm kinda happy with it<br/>Anyways<br/>Enjoy :)<br/>I'm happy we're getting there finally.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier doesn't wake up until well past noon. His body is sore from staying up so long, and his voice croaks. He chooses to stay in bed, having nothing else to do.</p><p>The room is dark, sunlight only slightly passing through the curtains. A sigh passes through Jaskier's frame, and he feels content. He's happy with what he has, but he knows there's more to come. It's a fine state, he thinks, but only for a while. One can only sit on the edge of their seat for so long. Right now, he feels exactly like that moment when the air is heavy with the storm approaching, but nothing is too sure.</p><p>Jaskier is not sure about anything. He just has reasons to think his love is mutual. He's afraid of being sure, it's too easy being disappointed when you're sure. What he feels is more about trust.</p><p>Eventually, the musician gets up and takes a shower. He tries to keep Geralt out of his mind as much as possible, no matter how pleasant his thoughts get. He spends the afternoon sitting at his desk, working on a literature exam. Well, he spends the afternoon trying. </p><p>His thought are gnawing at him, attacking him from every side and behind every sentence. He can't quite shake that feeling of apprehension away. After chewing through three now almost useless pens, Jaskier sits back and exhales soundly. His exam is tossed aside. He's so nervous. Why, he can't precisely tell. He has no plans for tonight. Geralt didn't promise him shit. They just held hands (which is, okay, quite a big thing), and now Jaskier is wasting his afternoon convincing himself that something big is about to happen.</p><p>He has no idea what, though.</p><p>Bending over on his chair, Jaskier takes a look at the clock on his wall. It's 7 pm. Technically, he has no curfew to respect since the dorms don't have a closing hour on week-ends, but he'd like to get a normal amount of sleep. He reaches into his backpack and takes out his pack of cigarettes. Slowly taking one out, he checks his pocket for his lighter, and puts his phone down on his desk. Just this one and he'll get back to his exam, Jaskier promises himself. He tucks the cigarette between his slightly parted lips, and gets up from his chair. He'll have to walk a bit, but there's a smoker dedicated area at the entrance of his building.</p><p>The feeling in his chest doesn't quiet down. He feels almost dizzy, and anticipation claws at him. His stomach turns, as it would after a big hangover, except he's sober and not even tired.</p><p>Jaskier takes a jacket, and rushes to his door. He opens it wide, and almost collapses into Geralt.</p><p>The taller man is right here, on his doorstep, looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights. A folded piece of paper is clutched in his right hand. Their eyes meet, and Jaskier simply can't think. His cigarette drops on the ground, forgotten. He's on full auto-pilot mode. Geralt stutters.</p><p>''Y-Yen helped me write it-''</p><p>Jaskier puts his fingertips on Geralt's mouth, shushing him. He gently grab the other man's coat, and slowly drags him inside. He shuts the door with a click, never once looking away.</p><p>The piece of paper hits the ground, not far from the abandonned cigarette.<br/>
Slowly, as if he's afraid to hurt his friend, Jaskier leans in and kisses the corner of Geralt's mouth. It's a fluttering touch, almost not there. Gently, he moves from Geralt's mouth to his cheek, and lays another soft kiss there. The silence is deafening, too much and not enough at the same time. Jaskier realizes Geralt is shaking. He moves to his forehead, then his nose.</p><p>As the musican leans back, their eyes meet again. There's a second of tension, where Jaskier's thoughts rush and he considers running away. Then, ever so slowly, Geralt leans in.</p><p>First, he shyly kisses Jaskier's cheek. He moves onto his neck, fondly nuzzling his hair, and planting a soft kiss under his ear. Jaskier shivers, and reaches out to take Geralt's hands in his. He briefly closes his eyes, and feels the feather-like touches of a mouth over his eyebrow, the corner of his eye, the bridge of his nose.</p><p>Suddenly, time doesn't exist in Jaskier's shitty dorm room.</p><p>Geralt pulls away. He looks soft, vulnerable. Jaskier doesn't want this golden silence to ever be broken. The tension is heavy in the air. He breaks it by simply putting his mouth against Geralt's, stepping for good in the man's personal space.</p><p>It's soft, tentative, at first. The same quiet, peaceful touch they just shared. It truly breaks when they both gasp. Geralt's hands fly to his hair, and he groans into the kiss. In a matter of seconds, they're wrapped around each other, kissing as if their lives depend on it.</p><p>Not a word has been shared, and Jaskier feels like this might be the most important moment of his life.</p><p>Geralt slides his big, rough hands under his shirt and they come to rest on his hips, the feeling of skin on skin making Jaskier almost immediately deepen the kiss. He tangles his hands in the thick white locks that fall around his friend's face.</p><p>His shirt is being lifted, and he raises his arms to facilitate the task. They tumble and end up pressed against the wall. Jaskier unbuttons Geralt's shirt as quickly as he can, and he whimpers when he feels his friend's mouth leaving a trail of kisses in his neck.</p><p>After another round of hungry kissing and caresses, they fall into bed.</p><p>The anticipation in Jaskier's belly has long vanished. By the time he sits back against his pillow, gently tracing patterns on Geralt's chest, it's been replaced by a warm, settling happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will be an epilogue<br/>Tell me what you think about this !<br/>I love you all and thanks again for the support<br/>&lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm really late !!!<br/>Life has been... a lot. But it's okay, because I finally got time to write this out. And I'm happy with this short epilogue. It makes me want to write more soft scenes like this, and maybe a follow-up to this story ? Tell me what you think.<br/>I recommend reading this chapter while listening to this beautiful piece : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxGBSHnbsLc<br/>It gives off such a calm, bittersweet vibe, and I wrote this chapter while listening to it.<br/>I hope you enjoy, stay tuned for a series maybe ??<br/>I really love you all &lt;333</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt is sound asleep, rest and contentment etched into his features. Warmth spreads in Jaskier's chest, at the thought of his friend trusting him with something like this. With his sleep. With his beautifully messed up hair, and littles snores. He raises a tentative hand, and softly tucks a strand of white hair behind Geralt's ear. The other grunts, shifts around a bit, but finally relaxes again, an arm now wrapped around Jaskier's waist. The smaller man huffs, and settles against his lover's chest. The barely noticeable beat of his heart echoes in Jaskier's ear, and lulls him back to sleep.</p><p>It's eleven am when they really resurface again. Geralt wakes up first, and spends an impredictable amount of time doing just what his lover did earlier. Gazing lovingly at the other. Wondering how he got there. Until Jaskier's blue eyes flutter open, and a bemused smile stretches his lips.</p><p>''I can feel your intense staring.''</p><p>''Hm.''</p><p>''Oh no, I am certainly not being greeted by mono-syllabic grunts on this joyous sunny day-</p><p>Geralt shuts him up with a kiss.</p><p>-Yeah. Okay. That'll do'' Jaskier smiles, hiding his blushing in the other man's neck.</p><p>They stay in bed for half an hour before Jaskier finally gives in and gets dressed. Geralt stays in bed, a contemplative air barely tainting the soft look he gives the musician. </p><p>''Why are you even getting dressed ?'' He humors.''Anything planned today ?''</p><p>''We still have a few hours left. I feel like going swimming.''</p><p>''Like going swimming ? It's sunday, Jask. The pool is closed.''</p><p>''We could go to the sea. It's a forty-five minutes drive, and I haven't been on Roach in a long time. If we hurry up now, we can get lunch on the beach, spend the afternoon there without even making me late for the dorm's closing.'' Jaskier pauses, slips into a yellow hoodie and sits on the edge of his bed. He seems to consider something for a while. ''Would you like that ?''</p><p>Geralt is about to argue, but the soft, not-quite-thereness in Jaskier's tone stops him. He looks at his lover. His friend. This is all so new. </p><p>Thinking about it, he can almost feel Jaskier's arms tightly wrapped around his waist, his laugh echoing in his hear, where the fast wind can't reach. He can amost feel the gentle roar of his motorcycle beneath him, and the salty scent of the sea getting closer. Jaskier will probably buy the biggest, most sickeningly sweet ice cream he can find. And he'll also insist on holding Geralt's hand despite having covered his fingers in sticky sugar. Geralt will let him. They'll go walking barefoot on the beach, and they'll be awfully tired when they come back. Geralt chuckles, because he knows he's going to have to carry Jaskier back to his dorm. And they'll probably do it again next week, because that's how things are, now.</p><p>''Actually, I would really like that.'' He smiles at his boyfriend.</p><p>Jaskier's grin makes his heart soar. The musician's voice is almost a whisper when he speaks again.</p><p>''Let's go then.''</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A big thank you to those who made it here. Love y'all &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't hesitate to leave kudos or even a comment !<br/>it would mean a lot to me since this is my first publication :)<br/>thank you &lt;333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>